Once Upon A Gleam
by alexatheknight
Summary: "I know you, I fell for you once upon a gleam..." Even a fairytale can come true, by a dream. Oneshot. For my beloved forum.


**Hello my readers!**

** I know I know, I'm neglecting my other stories and all. Trust me, I have given myself the same lecture.**

** But I had this idea while playing "Once Upon A Dream" and "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes".**

** I know, I write AND play the piano? *smacks head* is there anything I CANT do? Kidding.**

** This particular oneshot of mine is dedicated to the people who have made my experience on fanfiction more worthwhile and becoming some of my best friends. (": I've recently left these people because of school, (Cue EW!) which is why I am dedicating this to my forum. :"D**

** And now I present to you, Once Upon A Gleam. (:**

Have you ever seen something so amazing, so...magical, that it seems to be to good to be true?

In your dreams maybe. Dreams are truly magical. There is a moment when you are sleeping, that you have a little movie in your head.

Tell me how that could NOT be magical.

Dreams are the reason we enjoy sleeping at night. Dreams are the reason we wake up annoyed begging to go back into our peaceful slumber. Dreams...is what makes wishes worthwhile.

Because in your dreams, what you wish for can come true.

No matter what.

And I ain't just quoting Cinderella here.

Except sometimes, it's quite rare, but our dreams come true.

Not completely. I mean, we can't have things out of nature come true. But some dreams can become reality.

And as I, Sonny Monroe, write this, I must say that has indeed happened to me.

Now I will tell you the story of how my wish became true, once upon a dream-or shall I say...gleam?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny grumbled. Marshall had just informed the So Random! cast that all rehearsals for the day were cancelled. Her fellow castmates left the minute they heard, but Sonny stayed.

She could have left, but she couldn't bare to. So she plopped onto the couch in the Prop House with a heavy heart. What was she to do?

As if a lightbulb had lit in her head, an idea came to her. Why not explore the studios?

She had been here for a while but had still not seen everything. Well, she thought, her mood lifting. Time to change that.

She jumped off the couch and raced out the door, excitement overcoming her. She searched the hallways for anything unusual or interesting.

Commisary? Been there, done that.

Stage 2? Eh.

Everything else was the same. Boring.

She sat on a bench and pursed her lips. What to do, what to do...

"Rehearsal outside today!" Fred, the director of Mackenzie Falls shouted down the hallway. "Be there by 3!"

Sonny raised her eyebrows. Why would Mackenzie Falls be rehearsing outside? She cocked an ear, but didn't hear anyone near. Her eyes gazed subtly for any nearby people. Coast was clear.

She tip-toed to the door with a backwards glance, then scurried out.

Everything looked pretty much normal. The parking lot was to the left, the the road was on the right, a garden straight ahead...

Wait a minute. Garden? Sonny's eyes lifted. Why would there be a garden outside of Condor Studios? She walked closer for a better look and gasped.

There was a vine of pink, purple, blue, any color you could imagine, flowers twisted together to make an arch. Sonny had to go in, and she did so. What she saw brought an even more shocked gasp.

It was a...fairytale garden.

There was no other way to desccribe it. Flowers bloomed all around, trees swayed in the wind, the grass was light green with wisps of dandelions. There was a whistle near the trees, and she turned.

"A chipmunk!" she squealed. That was not it. There were woodland animals everywhere. Chipmunks, squirrels, rabbits, even an owl.

Sonny felt like she had just walked into a storybook.

"This. Is. Amazing!" she cried. "How is this all here? I feel like Sleeping Beauty!"

At the thought of Sleeping Beauty, memories washed over her. She had seen the movie as a young child, loving it, of course. She still did, especially a song that she had never forgotten, keeping close to heart.

This reminded her of a dream she had had not too long ago. She was in a garden, much similar to this one yet more extravagant, and there had been a young knight there. She had turned to a princess and fell head over heels.

She smiled, thinking how wonderful this was. She twirled around and laughed.

"I know you," she sang. The woodland creatures perked up and went to her. She grinned. "I walked with you, once upon a dream..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad groaned. Stupid director for making them rehearse outside. Stupid script for having to be set outside. Stupid Portlyn for having the idea. Stupid Penelope for agreeing because she wanted to feel like a pretty little princess.

Chad put his face in his hands. Why was everybody so STUPID?

Outside is disgusting. There's dirty animals, and gross stuff!

He sighed. Well, he thought, better check the place out.

He got up and swiftly walked out the door. He strolled down the hallway, and opened the door to see the set.

He whistled. Whew. Fred must have paid a lot for this one.

It looked so...real. The best. He smirked. Only the best, for the best show.

There was a sound coming from the set. He cocked an ear. Was that singing?

Who on earth would be singing on the MackFalls set?

Well CDC's gotta investigate this case. Detective Cooper, on the case.

He walked through the arch and gaped at the scene before him.

It was Sonny. Yet it didn't seem so. If he hadn't known who she was, he would've thought he just walked into a storybook.

She was singing and twirling around. The little animals followed her as if she was their CDC. He gasped. Amazing.

He recognized the song too. He had always enjoyed it as a young child. He remembered Sleeping Beauty singing and then her prince coming to her.

He looked around? Where was Sonny's prince?

He looked to the left, and saw a costume rack. A grin crept on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny felt like a princess. This was all so surreal. She must be dreaming.

As she finished her song, the animals looked brokenhearted. She couldn't bear to see them this way. She started again.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familar a gleam," she sang. The animals listened intently.

"But I know it's true, these visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do."

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream." Sonny froze. Someone's arms had wrapped around her waist and had sang with her.

She turned to see a...prince?

A man who was dressed as a prince stood before her. His face was covered with sterling armor for a knight, showing only his brilliant blue eyes.

"Who...are you?" she asked, nervously.

His eyes twinkled. "Don't you know?"

She shook her head, staring deep into his eyes.

"We've met before," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"We have?" she asked, wondering how she could have forgotten meeting a prince.

"Of course we have," he said, a gleam in his eyes. "Once upon a dream."

He, then, grabbed her waist and one of her hands and grinned. Sonny stood, frozen at this handsome prince's actions.

"Wh-wha-" she stammered, not able to form any words.

He placed his finger over her mouth, shushing her. "Time for talking's over," he said, his voice so close to Sonny she could hardly breathe.

He then moved his face away, to Sonny's dismay, and twirled her around.

Stunned, Sonny let him lead her around the garden. She was in a complete daze, letting this mysterious man lead them in their dance.

He suddenly stared deep in her eyes, causing them both to lean in closer. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. They leaned in closer until...

He froze midway, and leaned back, releasing Sonny. She stumbled, disappointed he let go of her.

"I," he stammered. "I have to go."

"No," she said, not able to keep the word from leaving her mouth. "I mean-"

He shushed her again, and closed her eyelids. She kept them closed, the memory of his deep blue eyes clear in her mind.

After a while, she realized she couldn't hear anything anymore. She opened them and saw that her prince was gone.

Her face fell. Where did he go?

She looked around, but saw no one.

Disappoint washed through her. She frowned and sat down near a tree.

Maybe she was dreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad ran down the hallway and locked himself in his dressing room. He leaned against the door, panting.

What had he done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was I dreaming?

Sonny's thoughts centered around that today.

It was so real, though...

Yet so dreamy. It was almost exactly like the dream she'd had not so long ago. Did this mean something?

She desperately wanted to know who the prince was. After suddenly leaving, she hadn't seen him since.

Everytime she closed her eyes, those oceans orbs came into view, blinding her of all her senses.

That little sparkle, gleam, that made the eyes so irresistable was so familiar, Sonny just couldn't put her finger on it. She just knew she had to find him. Just had to.

Searching the studios hadn't helped.

Sonny was starting to believe he was a figment of her imagination.

Or maybe it was a...joke. Some show might've been princes that day and decided to play prince to the girl singing on their set.

She scowled.

The first step would have to be...

Sonny glanced to the left and saw the schedule for all the shows.

There.

She stared intently at the board. Hoosier Girl...no. Meal or No Meal...no. So Random!...course not. Mackenzie Falls-

She didn't even bother looking. No one at Mackenzie Falls would play prince for her. Chad would never play a prince, it wouldn't be CDC-esque.

Who said anything about Chad?

Her cheeks turned tomato red.

Abandoning the board, she decided to check back at the set. It was her best bet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He HAD to do something.

But what?

Chad groaned. He was so stupid.

He didn't have to go off and be Sonny's prince. He wasn't even asked to.

So why did he do it?

His thoughts wandered back to when he took the prince costume. Why did he do it?

Maybe it was the way her voice sounded like bells, causing him to go in a dreamlike state. Or the way her big brown eyes twinkled with happiness, and her huge smile that laughed...

He shook his head. That didn't mean he should've done it.

But he had to do something about it. He got up and decided to find her.

He found her near the schedule board for the shows. She looked disappointed. Before Chad knew it, she went outside.

Crap, he thought. He ran back to his dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny was happy to see that the set was still there. She went in, and saw that it looked as real as ever.

She stood by a tree and felt a little nudge by her leg. There was a little chipmunk looking at her eagerly.

The sight made her heart melt. More of the woodland animals from yesterday came too and acted just as the chipmunk.

Sonny grinned. She hummed a few tunes from the song. The animals all came closer to her.

"I know you..." she sang, her voice ringing around the forest.

"I walked with you once upon a dream..."

"I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true, these visions are seldom all they seem..."

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once-" she was cut by a majestic voice.

"The way I did once, upon a dream."

Sonny turned around. It was her prince!

"You're back," she breathed. Her heart was beating a hundred times a minute.

"I am," he said, his eyes sparkling. He took her hand, and caressed it.

"But, who are you?" she said, trying to remain calm and praying her hands weren't too sweaty.

"We've met before," he said, his eyes twinking with a detect of smugness.

"I know...we did. Yesterday," she said, matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. "Before that."

"Once upon a dream?" she questioned.

He came closer to her. "Close," he said. "Once upon a gleam."

At those words, the truth dawned on her. Only one person in the world that gleam in their eye.

"Chad?" she questioned.

He smiled and took off his armor. "Took you long enough."

"What are you doing?" she asked, wondering why on earth Chad Dylan Cooper, of all people, would be dressed as a prince.

"Just being your Prince Charming, knight in shining armor..."

"I'm pretty sure that's sterling, Chad."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Knight in sterling armor."

"But...why?" she asked, bewildered.

He blushed. "Well...I saw you singing out there yesterday and, I, uh, just did."

Sonny smirked. "You just did? There was no reason for it?"

"Nope!" he said, a bit too quickly.

"You love me," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

He scoffed. "Psh. No way. I just wanted to try the prince costume."

"Love."

"Prince!"

"Love!"

"Prince!"

"Love!"

"Prince!"

"Prince!"

"LOVE!"

"Ha!"

Chad gasped. "I-"

She shushed him, mimicking him from before. "Time for talking's over." With one stride, she pulled his lips to hers.

Chad stood, shocked that he was actually kissing Sonny Monroe. He kissed her back, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven.

After a few seconds, she pulled back. Chad was so dazed, it took him a while to register what has happened. He opened his eyes and met the smiling eyes of Sonny.

"Deny it now," she said, smug.

He placed his hands on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and closed the distance between them.

She pulled back again. "So you fell for me, huh?"

He turned scarlet. "You did too!"

She laughed. "True."

He grinned from ear to ear and picked her up so he could spin her around. She laughed.

"Once upon a gleam..." she sang.

_I know you, I fell for you once upon a gleam..._

** Did you all like? Love? Hate? Despise? TELL me in a REVIEW!:D**

** Did all my forum buddies love it? (I was gonna call y'all forum friends but gammit! Someone already took that! Whoever those forum friends are gonna get it! *hint hint spongebob reference hint hint SQUIDWARD*) ;D**

** I love all of you guys to death! I miss you and I'm praying I'll come back soon!**

** R&R!**


End file.
